ex libris de voluptate
by Delgardo
Summary: Hermione finds the Great Library of Hogwarts has many more secrets than she'd guessed


January. 1997.

After the Christmas holidays Hermione was glad to be back in the Great Library of Hogwarts. The great shelves of dark wood heavy with the leather bound spines of the books, the accumulated knowledge of hundreds of years of wizardry. The old book smell was a heady perfume, the lignin in old paper breaking down into compounds similar to vanilla, mixing with the leather scent of the parchments to make a heady musk she associated with her love of learning. Books were her friends, her inspiration and her weapon of choice. The hush of the Library was a welcome solace from the madness of the last few weeks. Ron was officially going out with Lavender Brown now, a fact that upset her more than she'd care to admit. She'd thought he'd cared for her but the sight of the two of them together made her realise he didn't see her that way.

She sighed deeply, then guiltily looked round in case Madam Pince heard her. The books tell you it'll hurt but even the most poetic language doesn't do it justice. She needed a distraction, so she wandered into the Charms section, fingertips stroking the spines of books that were old friends. 'Achievements in Charming' may prove useful, things were getting more and more dangerous and she'd need more ways to fight the Dark wizards. Direct attacks were all well and good, Harry had his love of the Expelliarmus disarm but were easy to shield against. She'd been working on the Oppugno jinx, which animated objects to attack the target. If she cast it to the side or behind a target it'd force them to turn to shield from it, which could be a useful distraction. It'd need to be subtle, so the side attack was a total surprise, which meant wordlessly casting it between spells in a chain of stun and shield spells. She could already cast it with a word, like she'd used on the Avis birds she'd set on Ron.

Dammit. Thinking about Ron again.

Wishing she could organise her thoughts like the books in her own library

She touched the empty space where the Invisible book of Invisibility was shelves and headed to the more theoretical books of the reference section, something more abstract may help.

Wandering the reference section, it looked different. Had they moved the shelves round over the holiday? Surely Madam Pince would never allow that. But there was definitely a chance, a gap between Anatomy and Biology.

"I thought i knew the library like the back of my hand" she muses to herself.

Getting closer she can see a Slim doorway between two book cases, a narrow door of dark wood

There are Runes carved in the doorframe, she can feel the magic in them, like a hushed whisper.

She traced them with a fingertip, puzzling out the meaning. There were a series of Repullso and Notice-me-not charms tied to an age line and intent wards. You'd just couldn't see the door unless it let you, you had to be old enough and want to see it. That's a puzzle, she mused. How would you know you wanted to see the door if you were magically prevented from noticing the door?

The dark wood of the door had no handle, just a well-polished brass plate carved with the outline of a keyhole. No keyhole. She touched the plate and felt the lock click. The door swung open silently on well-oiled hinges, revealing a curtain of rich burgundy velvet.

She moves it aside and steps through, into a narrow stone passage that curves round to a small windowless reading room lit by ever-burning candles. It's crammed with wall to wall book cases full of books, all bearing the 'age restricted' sigil on their spines, other narrow curtained archways hinting at more rooms, more books.

A whole tower of books I missed? The sudden wealth of knowledge made her giddy, a nervous excitement that almost gave her butterflies. Just what she needed today.

Looking at the first book case, she ran her fingers over the books, reading the titles…

'The birds and the boggarts'

'Adventures of a Floo cleaner'

'The way of a witch and a wizard'

'Sappho's Ode to Aphrodite'

'The satyrs cabinet'

'A wizards staff has a knob on the end' by pterry

'The romance d'O'by dominique aury

_Men Who Love Dragons Too Much II_

'What the pensieve saw'

A witches guide to self pleasure by Ozmelga Yes

'Divination for voyuers'

She stepped back, blushing. Oh, They were THOSE sorts of special books. No wonder the room was age restricted. Who knew Hogwarts had such a collection? But then the Vatican Library is meant to have the world's largest collection of pornography.

Her curiosity drew her to explore more; Fertility control spells. Stimulation and delay spells. Performance enhancing herbology. Magical intimate maladies and their treatments. Foetus enhancing rituals. A wealth of knowledge , both practical and magical.

She turned her nose up at the books on gender selecting spells, the wizarding world was still obsessed with bloodlines and hereditary power.

An entire shelf on the practicalities of intimate relations with goblins, giants and other beasts, the spells you needed for the physical act and the best ways to meet beings interested is such acts.

She flicked through a beginners spell guide, eyes widening as she found it both informative and illustrated. She could hardly believe wizards and witches did that sort of thing, but then she paused and thought about both Hagrid and professor Flitwick being living proof they did.

Modern blood purity racism and the Ministry's own "guidelines for the treatment of part humans" meant that half breeds were treated worse than muggle borns. At least the ugly ones, veela seemed to get away with it. But historically it seemed to be more unusual than illegal.

A section on feminine health, several of the books she recognised from the infirmary library that Madame Pomfrey had lent her when her periods had started and she'd been very relieved that sensible witches had invented charms and potions to soothe the cramps and vanish the bleeding.

Tentatively taking a copy of 'A witches guide to self pleasure' by Ozmelga Yes for further study she explored deeper, through a curtain into another small room lined with books.

With a start she realised there was someone already in there. He was sitting at a table with his back to her, sketching in a notebook then referring back to the open books he had spread out in front of him.

He was tall and dark haired, pale skinned and sharp featured. His robes were blue trimmed with the emblem that marked him as a Seventh year in Ravenclaw.

Looking over the books she notices they're obviously a mix of muggle and wizard works, as some pictures are glossy in full colour and some are sepia and move. All seem to show witches in various states of undress bound up in complex harnesses of rope, some totally naked, others in muggle clothes or witches robes, deliberately bound over and under the cloth to expose patches of skin.

Strangely fascinated she looks over his shoulder. He's got a book with a moving picture of a blindfolded and gagged witch lifting her bound wrists to the viewer like a silent offering of supplication. In his notebook he's sketching how the ropes intertwine and translating it into the wand motions of a binding spell.

She can't help but butt in

"Oh, you're modifying the animation effects of Oppugno to specific patterns? Won't that need an existing rope? Why not use Incarcerous? That'll create the bonds for you in any pattern you want"

With a guilty start he slams his notebook closed. "oh!. Er. Hi. Hello. I didn't know there was anyone else in here, I was just doing some erm… research"

He closes "the seductive art of Japanese Bondage", which doesn't help as the cover shows a woman in a red kimono binding a naked woman with ropes.

Hermione smiles "Sorry to startle you". There's something about the flustered panic in his face she finds rather cute. She never thought she'd have that effect on an older student.

"It's ok; I just wasn't expecting anyone else." He looks puzzled. "I thought I'd set at alarm spell on the doorway so I'd know if anyone came in"

Hermione looks a little sheepish in turn "I've a masking charm going. I wanted a little peace and quiet in the library without anyone bothering me"

He nods understandingly. "I know the feeling. Luckily these rooms are warded, stops you being disturbed"

"Disturbed while you're studying?" She turns a page in one of the books "Interesting Research"

The Moving pictures show a naked witch swinging in a complex mesh of ropes, her face has a strange far off look of peace and contentment.

He's puzzled by the look on Hermione's face, part shock but part curiousity.

"you're right about the differences with the Incarcerous spell, that's a much harder spell to cast as you have to create and guide the bonds, plus they don't last that long. And for me the spell is too quick and impersonal, for something like this you want to go slowly, take your time. It's as much about building an emotional connection to your subject as it is about physically binding them"

That makes her raise an eyebrow.

"But doesn't that mean you have to carry a load of ropes round with you?"

He smiles and she recognises the focus and enthusiasm of a Ravenclaw warming to his favourite subject.

He puts a chunky little knot only a few inches long on the table, a square of complex twists knotted so one side has a loop, The other two short stubs of rope.

"I'm sure You know the expansion charms for enlarging pouches and chests. Well, this is a useful variant on a similar theme, called Elana's infinite extension.

He casts the spell with deft precise sweeps of his wand, ending with a touch to the rope and a gesture at Hermione.

"Interesting. Infinite Extension - it makes it longer?"

He takes one of the short ends and pulls, making the rope stretch between his hands. "Longer but not thinner. Plus It elongates only when the caster wants."

"And why did you key it to me there at the end?

He grins and hooks a finger through the loop of rope, holding it up and letting it dangle.

Say "freedom"

She grins. "Oh yes? You picked a safe word for me already?"

He blushes a little then grins back. "Oh, I wouldn't dare presume.. er.. Its standard with the spell."

Leaning forward over the table she looks him in the eye as she whispers to the knot

"Freedom."

The knot squirms and unravels, falling into loops until he has a straight rope hooked over his finger. He squirms a little as well, looking a little hot under the collar. She smiles, he looks cute when he's nervous but better when he was casting, serious and sure of himself.

"A very safe word indeed"

He pauses then slowly asks "Do you have a safe word that you'd prefer?

She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. She sits down opposite him, puts her wand on the table and smiles a wicked little smile. He's smart and interesting and different to the loud boisterous Griffidors and she feels a strange need to tease him.

"You know, I bet I can read your mind without magic." He looks startled and avoids eye contact.

"Not occulumency, just deduction. You started off with the usual reaction of 'Crikey, discovered!', then went to 'eek a girl!' Then 'Holy fuck its Hermione Granger'. Then you realised 'And I'm showing her my favourite bondage spells. And she knows what a safe word is. So she knows about kinky things. And she's not being offended or indignant, so she seems interested'. And then you spiralled off into the implications of that, am I right? "

He rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, pretty spot on. You've a reputation for being rather straight laced. "

"Let's just say I'm widely read, rather intrigued but practically inexperienced"

"Pity, it's a very hands-on subject" he grins, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. He's passing the rope back and forth between his hands

She gives a playful little laugh "Oh, I know!. I know! It gets really frustrating when you read about all of these fascinating things…"

She flicks open his book, lets it fall open naturally, a bookworms trick to find the most used pages.

Wistfully strokes the picture of bound woman's face, her body contorted but her expression rapt in what looks like blissful torment.

"… and never get to try any of them" she smiles over at him.

"Sometimes you just want to be able to relax and let go, you know?"

Wordless he nods and swallows

She holds out her hands, wrists pressed together and grins at him

"Come on then, Show me "

He freezes. "Really?"

"Really"

He takes a deep breath and suddenly seems more calm and collected. "Safe word is freedom, under stood?"

She nods. He loops the rope in his hand and finds it's middle, doubling it over.

"Now, this is what is known as a double column tie. You can use it to fasten any two things together. Ankles to a chair leg, wrist to ankle, ankle to thigh to keep a leg bent, it's very versatile. But here, it's ideal for binding the wrists."

"The loop in the middle of the rope is known as the bight, the loose ends are known as the working end"

He loops the rope loosely around her wrists, once, twice. The rope is a smooth soft tan coloured fibre of some kind, thick and still warm from his pocket.

"First we take the bight around the wrists twice, then cross over between the wrists and loop the working end between your arms and back around" he looped the rope around the rope about her wrists, tightening the loops about her wrists. She felt a shiver and instinctively pulled back, the little hairs on her arms standing up in goosebumps. He paused, holding the middle of the ropes firmly in his hand. She found her hands totally pinned, able to turn in the ropes but not pull free and that set her heart beat racing.

"are you ok?" his voice is calm but with a note of concern. She fights down the feeling, it's nerves and panic but also a rising excitement she'd not used to.

Not looking him in the eye she gives a nod and says "ok" in a small, nervous voice.

He twists the ropes into a knot "Now we take the ropes back over the bight and twist them through, that locks the knots" He tugs "so I can pull without making the wrist ropes tighten"

He pulls, drawing her arms out in front of her, keeps pulling, until her arms are fully extended and she has to lean forward in her chair, her chest pressed to the table

"How's that feel?"

"Uncomfortable... and kind of helpless"

"well, That is the idea" He stands up, lifting the rope and slowly walking towards her. He gathers the rope in, lifting her bound wrists over her head. When he's standing right next to her, she struggles, wiggling in her seat and pulling at the ropes. Standing over her and holding her bound wrists makes her feel the rush of nervous excitement again. This close he seems a lot taller.

He keeps pulling the rope back, slowly drawing her bound wrists behind her head. Looping the free end under a bar in the chair he pulls again, now her arms and up, elbows to the sky, wrists level with her neck. Why's he doing this? He keeps pulling with agonising slowness, forcing her arms back and she shifts in the chair, shoulders going back, chest pushed forward as she bends backward, legs apart to keep her balance. She realises just how much she's helpless and on display, her chest pushed up at him, her legs wide apart and skirt riding over her knee. She feels helpless and exposed to him, powerless and yet wanting this, wanting more. She closes her eyes, leans back her head and moans softly, arching her back as she struggles in the ropes.

He watches her writhe with hungry eyes, feeling powerful as he stands over her helpless form. Her face is flushed, her eyes closed and as she arches her back her breasts are thrust forward, fighting the taunt white cotton of her blouse. He's tempted, but glances at the books on the table and a sly smile crosses he face.

He unloops the rope and slowly brings her bound wrists forward, into her lap. She slumps forward, hair a mess and breathes deeply. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

He chuckles softly to himself "Damn, You're wound as tight as a spring. Guess it's been some time since you've got some, shall we say, personal stress relief?"

She blushes and looks away, then nods shyly. "yeah, everything has been so busy…"

"well you're certainly really responsive. Let me try some of that mind reading on you now. Always wants to be wanted, to be helpful, to be needed? Set your value by what you can do for other people and how other people see you? Feel a happy little glow when people in authority compliment you? "

She hangs her head a little. "Well, yes. But doesn't everyone?" She looks up hopefully.

He smiles. "You've just got a submissive side to your nature, nothing to be ashamed of and very interesting to explore"

She holds up her bound wrists "explore? So, what's next?"

"You know how the traffic lights safe words work?"

She nods, experimentally pulling on the rope. He lets it run a little through his hand, giving her some slack. She looks a little crestfallen but answers "Red to stop, amber to slow down and green to keep going."

"Well, there is a little private study room back there, if you want to try a bit more? He asks nervously.

She perks up, giving him a positively beaming smile. "Oh, green". She nods, an eager gleam in her eye . "Definitely green".

"Good" He pulls the rope taint, pulling against token resistance as she lets him lift her wrists up over her head.

He steps close, tugs the rope. Knowing she's into this makes him feel bolder. "Stand up." He orders, voice stern. The tone of his voice sends a shiver down her spine that makes her face flush

"Yes, sir!"

That makes him smile.

"Mouth open". Her eyes widen but she parts her lips, the tip of her tongue flicking over them nervously.

He picks up her wand from the table and puts it sideways into her mouth "Hold this"

"YEF FIR!"

Taking the rope like a leash he heads her to the corner of the room. Pointing his wand at a copy of "_Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts"_ he says "Alohamora" and part of the bookcase slides sideways into the wall, revealing another curtained doorway

Lifting the curtain aside he leads her into the private study room, little more than a square cell with bare stone walls, a table and two chairs, lit by a few more floating candles . With a swift 'Coloportos' he closed and locked the door behind them. "There, now we have some privacy".

He leads her to the centre of the room and loops the rope through a convenient iron loop attached to a ceiling beam. Taking up the slack he pulls on the ropes, lifting her hands over her head, pulling again until she's up on tiptoes. Keeping the rope taunt he steps to the side and ties it off to an iron ring in the floor.

She wiggles and mumbles round the wand in her mouth, fighting to stay upright.

He concentrates and transfigures the table and chairs into a plush sofa then sheathes his wand and stands in front of her. With both hands he carefully takes her wand from her mouth. She splutters and struggles as he places both of their wands in the wand caddy in the sofa's arm and turns back to her, rolling his robe sleeves up. "Now, I can really get to work"

"Wish you'd hurry up, I can't keep this up for long"

"As you wish" he chuckles, looping more rope in his hands as he walks round and round her. "ready?"

She takes a breathe and nods "Green"

He stops behind her, where she can't see then stops close and puts his arms around her, she feels his chest pressed to her back as he grabs her robe and pulls it open

passes the ropes around her chest, pulled tight under her breasts, looped through the bight behind her back and then back around her chest, higher up this time. He ran them back behind her and pulled tight, the two double strands gripping her tight.

She leans back against him as he took the rope over one shoulder, down between her breasts and back up over her other shoulder to join the growing knot between her shoulder blades. "This tie is called Shinju, which means 'Binding the pearls'"

When she opens her mouth to reply he tugs on the rope, hard. The harness pulls tight, pulling the two pairs of ropes together and framing her breasts, pulling until they strain the taunt material of her blouse. She gasps as she loses her footing, panicking and swinging a moment by her wrists. He grabs a fist full of knot and helps her regain her footing. "I've got you".

Her hearts hammering, she can feel the ropes around her every time she takes a breath. The sudden surprise, the feeling of falling yet being held is terrifying but exciting. She can feel her nipples as hard as iron, trapped inside her bra and blouse but she's sure he can see them, see how excited she is. The feeling spreads a liquid warmth in her stomach.

He takes the free ends of the rope bound around her chest and ties it to the iron ring, loosening her hands a little so she leans forward, the harness taking more of her weight.

He ties another rope to the iron ring, gathering her robes up into a bundle and looping the rope around it to expose her from the waist down, lifting away the dark cloth to show the dull grey of her pleated skirt, the white socks almost up to her knee, the patent shine of her sensible black shoes

He loops a rope through the Iron ring and down around her waist, twisting it back on itself to knot then looping it lower around her hips, catching up a bunch of her skirt to expose the pale white of her thigh. Knotting the hip ropes he took one of the free ends and hitched it around her thigh, letting the rope slide slowly up the sensitive skin until clinched tight. The touch of the rope makes her gasp, feeling a need, almost a hunger to be touched, to feel skin on her skin not the soft prickle of the cords. She's so nervous, so helpless and exposed yet she feels disappointed when the rope goes no higher. Her imagination burns with the thought of the cord on the black cotton of her underwear, pulling tight across her swelling lips, parting her as it pulls tighter. She licks her lips and looks back to watch him work as he ties loop after loop down her leg until he reaches her ankle, where he fashions a cuff of four loops of rope, ties it off and lifts her leg.

Precariously balanced on one leg she is forced forward, chest and hip ropes taking her weight as he fastens the ankle rope to the ceiling ring.

Slowly he walks in a circle around her, savouring the moment.

"you're doing well, very well. I'm Impressed" he steps closer , crouches down until her face is level with hers and gently strokes her hair back from her face "ready for things to get more intense?"

She presses her cheek to his hand and nods, whispering "mmm… more"

He make a stern tutting sound and grips a handful of her unruly hair, twisting her head back painfully.

"what is your colour, girl?" he snaps, face inches from her own.

A sudden fear shakes her, she instinctively pulls back from him, a shock of pain from her scalp "Amber! Amber!" he releases his hold on her hair, crouching down to stroke her face, strong fingers cool on her blushing cheek.

She hangs her head "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot the rules, I forgot the colours."

"It's Ok" he reassures her "I'll go gently on you. Now, I'm going to bind your hair, is that OK?"

She hesitates then nods "Green, sir"

Carefully he loops the rope around her unruly curls to fashion a rough pony tail interwoven with the ropes. He ties it back to one of the other ropes, holding her head up. Bringing the rope back he loops it round her head, across her eyes. She blinks then obediently closes them as he winds a second and third loop across.

He knots the blindfold together behind her head and steps back, admiring the tension in her body, the way the loops of rope crisscross her.

Taking another rope he crouches down and unbuckles her shoe. "Hey, what? "she protests. Strange how we view our bodies, he muses as she kicks her leg and he slides her sock down. Places like Lips and thighs are personal, but it's somehow an invasion to take off someone's shoe. Struggling to stand on her bare foot she sways back and forth as he loops the rope into a cuff round her ankle, tied firmly. He trails the rope as he sits back, watching her move in the ropes.

Eyes closed, bound in what feels like a thousand miles of ropes she fights to stay balanced on her one bare leg. She feels twisted and strained, totally restrained and blindfolded yet exited and aroused. The warmth has grown into a burning desire, she wants him to touch her, to take her, to do whatever he wants with her, she's wet and eager and suddenly nothing else matters. No past, no future, no Wizarding war or lesson plans, all she can think about is here and now and how much she wants him to touch her.

He pulls the ankle rope taunt and asks "ready?"

She licks her lips nervously "Green, sir"

He tugs her foot out from under her as he leans his whole weight against her body, setting her swinging helplessly side to side. She lets out in a Breathless gasp of surprise, the panic of falling turning into a heady flying sensation.

"Now, I want to touch you" he runs his thumb across her lower lip, eliciting a soft moan

"Touch me… please.."

He runs his fingers down her cheek, along the tense muscles in her neck, tracing fingernails up her ands to test the skin of her palms, her fingers. Each touch makes her skin tingle

He hesitates then cups her rope bound breast, feeling her nipple hard against his palm even through the material, grasping it with finger and thumb and tugging gently, making her moan as she moves her hips in a silent plea of need.

He moves round her, playing with her sightlessness, touching lightly on rope, on clothing, on bare skin until she's exhausted, lost track of time.

He trails his fingertips up the inside of her thigh, temped to go higher but stopping at the rope. He can see her hands a going pale, too long bound is bad for you no matter the binders skill.

Slowly he starts to untie her as he goes, lowering her legs to the floor, taking her weight as she stumbles, her legs feel like jelly. He lifts her and carries her to the couch, still blinded with ropes. Unbinding her wrists he rubs her hands then kisses the knuckles of each hand, whispering "Episkey, _Rennervate_".

As he slowly undid her bonds she came back to herself, a blissful floating sensation that she tentatively put down to a flood of adrenaline and endorphins causes by the combined sensations of fear and arousal. She feels drunk with the heady rush of it all, blissfully free from all her worries for a while.

She feels the blood rush back to her numb hands as he unties the ropes on her wrists, feels his hot breathe on her skin as he whispers words to cure the pins and needles tingle with a rush of warmth.

Reaching out she puts her hands on his shoulders as he lefts the ropes from her eyes. Blinking from the light she grins and hugs him about the neck, planting a kiss in his lips that startles him, then he returns it with vigour. When she breaks to draw breathe he smiles and checks "how are your feeling?"

"Green! Super green! That was Amazing! Astonishing! And a whole lot of other superlatives that I could list in alphabetical order if you like. Thank you" the words tumble from her lips in an enthusiastic rush.

He slumps back onto the couch and she sprawls on top of him, her head on his chest as he holds her in his arms "no, I should Thank you" he says, stroking her hair "it was a privilege to tie and torment someone so obviously in need of it"

She laughs "yes, I found this place just when I needed it most. It's like a kinky room of requirements." She pauses and wonders "I wonder what bondage toys wizards have stored away in there over the ages?"

"But how did you get in here? You're a 6th year, you can't be 18 yet."

"well, Do you know what a time turner is?"

"it's a Restricted ministry magic item that gives you a stable personal time loop. It uses a stabilised Hour reversing charm and a hourglass filled with phoenix ash, which is why they are so rare"

"I had one most of the 3rd year, so I had an extra 6 hours a day to take classes and study." She looks a little sheepish. "I may have got carried away and used it as much as I could."

He looks at her enviously. "An extra 42 hours a week to study as you liked?"

"It did help, mostly because I was always busy researching whatever stupid mystery was going on to keep Harry out of trouble as well as doing all my schoolwork, but still didn't leave much time to read for pleasure.

I assume the doorway age line is keyed to actual body age not legal age, as my 18th birthday isn't until September." She looks thoughtful "And I guess that means I aged normally in the two months I was petrified by the basilisk"

He shudders "I remember that, you're damn lucky to be alive! You had a Time turner? Well, that makes sense. Rumour in Ravenclaw was Dumbledore was secretly training you up to be the wise witch to guard and guide Harry Potter the gallant hero. Seems we were part right."

"It was more than that, Dumbledore realised how depressed the library made me at first."

"Depressed?"

"There are thousands of books here, tens of thousands. Being magical, they come and go, change and hide, some facts are even magically concealed! If I devoted every waking hour to reading and remembered and understood each book perfectly at first pass, do you know how long it'd take to read all these books?"

He paused, brow furrowed "well, by the Fermi method with a library of roughly fifty thousand books at one book a day, with no other work, holidays or weekends, adjusting for the planning fallacy by a margin of 5%, roughly erm… 145 years."

"Exactly!" she shudders "I'd be old and grey before I knew it all, and that doesn't even factor in people constantly writing new books or leave me time to read for fun!"

"So Dumbledore gave you a time turner to help you read more?"

"Yes, and it helped a lot. But when I'm an adult and allowed to research my own spells I'm going to have to come up with something more permanent."

"You know, we always wondered why you never got sorted into Ravenclaw. I bet Dumbledore bribed the sorting hat. So, what's your plan, make your own philosophers stone?"

"I thought of asking Nicolas Flamel but Immortality doesn't solve the bandwidth problem. I was thinking of splitting myself into multiple bodies so I can work, read and study several things at once."

"multiple? Wow, you don't aim low do you? To misquote Hardy 'the girl is crazy for her books'"

Hermione laughs, then looks him deep in the eyes and smiles "yes, but remember 'there's nothing like bondage and a firm taskmaster for taming us women'."

They both laugh and she rests her head back on his chest, playfully stroking her hand down his front. He holds his breath as she finds the bulge of his erection through his trousers and robes "and you are very, very firm it seems."

He breathes out in a gasp "After we did all that can you blame me?"

In a small voice, not meeting his gaze, she asks "So can we do this again? another time?"

He can't believe his luck but manages to answer in a calm voice "yes, I'd like that. We have a whole library to explore"

References

ex libris de voluptate is Google latin for "From books of Pleasure"

Hermione's birthday is September 19th 1979.

Emma Watson is a fan of the site  .com which is dedicated to research into female sexuality and women sharing different techniques and what brings them the most pleasure  /156764056

Jude the Obscure by Thomas Hardy

The seductive art of Japanese Bondage by Midori

Sorry for being away for a while, for personal reasons it's been hard to find motivation to write.

But I've decided to branch out into the Wizarding World, either ranty or kinky as the mood takes me. Almost all my Harry potter ideas seem to be about fixing the mess JKR made as she wrote, I love the IDEA of the stories far more than the Execution - you can tell she had no overall plan for things, she invented stuff as it was needed or because it sounded cool, but without any practise at world building and a terrible reliance on chance encounters.

I'm working on something bigger and could do with a few Beta readers, so if you're interested drop me a message.

Enjoy!

Del


End file.
